My new life
by Shadow night master
Summary: Im run out of camp. Where can i go now? Who would help me? Why kot go to Forks washington
1. A new start

Percy POV

I was running. Running as fast as I could. I had to get out of here. You see it has been two years after the giant war. Me and Annabeth grew apart and decided it would be better if we no longer dated. She said she wanted a normal life, and who was I to deny her that. After that a lot of my friends became distant from me. I had no friends left that would talk to me let alone look at me. I was tired of what was going on. Someone who I thought was my friend turned out to be jealous and was turning my friends against me. I was so tired of everything that was happening but the last straw was when the campers all came to me was trying to push me out of camp. That night I made a run for it. I couldn't deal with doing everything the gods ever wanted me to do only to get repaid by getting run out of camp. I had no home no place to go. I ended up using my loutas hotel and casino card tha5 I haven't used for years to buy a bus ticket to Chicago. Yea I know probably like why are you going to Chicago. Honestly im just trying to get as far away from New York as I can. While I was on the bus I fell asleep and had a dream. All of a sudden I was in a garden. I saw Hera. She looked at me and then said "Hello Perseus" I nodded and bowed. "I'm sorry about what happened at camp. I know we didn't get along great but you earned my respect. You helped me realize that not all demigods are bad. So I thank you. I would like to help you out. I will make sure you have a unlimited amount of money on your credit card." I nod. "Thank you so much queen Hera. I am forever in your favor. I do have a question thought, where am I supposed to go?" "Oh, yes. I almost forgot," she replied. "You will be going to forks Washington. When you get to Chicago go by yourself a nice car and drive there. I will give you an address to your new house when your close." With that she left my dream and I woke up. We were where we were to be dropped off from the bus. I realized though that if I was going to do this I had to make sure no one knew of my past and that I would blend in. I knew that I should change a bit how I looked. Not a lot but so I looked like I was more wealthy. I went and got myself a haircut so my hair wasn't as long as it was. I also went shopping for some new clothes before I went to go get a car. I ended up buying a green rubicon Jeep. I now has to start my journey to Washington.

_Time skip_

After spending about 14 hours on the road I finally made it to forks Washington. All of a sudden. There was a flash and there was a paper in its place. It was a map on how to get tot he house. I pushed the gas, and raced off to the house. When I got there I was surprised to say the least. It was a two story made almost all out of glass. There was a big parking lot with a huge garage. There in the garage was five different car, all made to have speed. I grabbed my stuff from inside the Jeep and went in.

Edward pov

Me and Bella we're walking around in the woods newpar the borderline to forks when I saw a green Jeep speed by. Nobody ever came to forks unless they had to. I'd never seen the car before. I guess there's someone new in town I thought.

Percy POV

When I got inside the house Hera was there waiting for me. "Thank you. For everything" I said. She nods. "If you ever need me just let me know. I will be there for you as much as I can" she smiles. "School is tomorrow. You'll be in your senior year then you can just live here for as long as you want". I nod. "Thank you again" I say. I walk up to her hesitantly. I give her a hug and smile. With that she flashes out. I go and explore the house until I find my room. My room was huge. It had a king sized bed in the middle of the room with a walk in closet and add on bathroom. It also had a desk on the side along with a flat screen tv and gaming chair. There was so much here along with some of my stuff from my room and New York. I silently thank Hera. I relized it was already eleven and I had to get to bed so I could get up early for school in the morning.

_Time skip_

When morning came around I won't lie, I wanted to stay in bed and just chill for rest of the day. I knew however if I didn't I would have an ear ful with Hera later and that's the last thing I wanted. It was 5:30 in the morning, I mean come on what is this. I got up and went to eat breakfast before grabbing my a random pair of keys to drive to school. It was a raining morning which didn't surprise me. I went to see which car I grabbed the keys for. I relized it was a dark blue almost black voodoo Porsche. I drove to school as fast as I could knowing I was already late. When I got there I got my paper and walked to my first class. When I walked in the teacher was in the middle of a lesson. _Great. _I thought. He looked at me. "Ah, class this is Mr. Jackson who moved here from, um. I finished for him. "New York". He nodded. Everyone was starting at me. You can go and sit down there. He pointed to a desk in the back. I nodded. That's practically how it went until lunch. At this point I was ready just to head home and never come back. Thats when a girl came up and grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to a table. She introduced herself as Jesica. She gave me her number and before she could continue I saw something. More like someone. I knew I had to get out of here. "Im sorry but I have to go" with that I got up and ran out of the cafeteria. I got out to my car and went in. I saw it was Nico. "Hey" was all I could think to say. "Where'd you go!? We've all been worried about you" he shouted "I know, i know. I was run out of camp by the campers and to be honest I just needed a break so I got some help and came out here." He nodded. "Just please don't tell anybody where I'm at right now ok?" "Fine" with that he shadow traveled out. I drove until I could sense water nearby. I went down to think for a while before heading home.

Edward pov.

I saw someone new walk into the cafeteria. He had raven black hair was tall and had sun kissed skin. He had sea green eyes like you were looking into the ocean it's self. I looked at the group. Rosalie was looking at him. I could tell she liked him but nothing else. He started to walk towards the door like he was going to leave when a girl grabbed him and dragged him by his arm to her table. Jesica. I remember. I looked over and saw Rosalie glaring at the girl. I looked over at him to see him not even listening to her. I was trying to read him. I couldn't. I growled. That's when Alice looked at me. She whispered "what's wrong Edward?" "I can't read him, van any of you get anything" I whispered. That's when he suddenly got up and left. He kept looking over his shoulder when he left to. "We have to watch him" I said. I knew he was different and he knew something. That day he never came back. We waited after school in the lot but never saw him. We knew we had to tell our 'parents'. I saw him again in the cafeteria before it looked like he was going to leave again. That's when Alice made a rash decision. She ran after him and dragged him to our table. He looked confused. She made him sit. He mumbled something but with our enhanced hearing we could hear him just fine. We headprd him mumble what is it with people dragging me to their table. He was about to ge5 up when Alice pushed him down again. He looked at each of us then Bella. He kept looking at her. That's when he got up and went to her. She got up and glared at him. What surprised us all was when Bella grabbed his hand and dragged him outside. We all quickly followed. When we were outside we saw her grab him in a hug and him being surprised. He hesitated before putting his arms around her. I was about to yell at him to get his hands off her when Alice went in front of me and shook her head. That's when she leaned back and she slapped him in the face. He staggered backwards. "Seriously!!" She yelled. "You come after all this time and you ignore me and pretend you don't know me! You idiot." She yelled. What the heck is going on I thought. "I'm sorry Issy." He said. "I-I have to go." He said. "No you don't." He looked behind him. "There here I have to." With that he ran to his car and sped off.


	2. Meeting agian

Percy POV

I felt bad eating right away right after seeing Issy, but I couldn't let Issy and her group of friends get injured. I knew that there was a group of monsters near I had to hurry and go before they came and hurt anyone. I ran over to my car and jumped in. As soon as I jumped in I speed off to the woods. Once I got there I hit the breaks hard. I jumped out of the car and ran to the forest. I saw a group of about fifty monsters. In the front was the minotaur. Again. I ran to them and quickly got rid of most of the monsters but there was still about five left one being the Minotaur. I quickly got rid of the four but what I didn't know was there was one ,ouster I didn't see the whole time. The minotaur rushed at me and before I knew it I was stabbed in the back and then the minotaur stabbed me in the front. I felt blood coming to my mouth. The last thing I remember seeing was Issy in front of me.

Bella pov.

After all this time I finally got to see Percy again. Then he left. I knew he sensed the monsters around. I knew I had to help him out, but I haven't trained I knew I shouldn't but I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. I knew I was still a fast runner so if I got Edward and his family to follow me. I just started to run as fast as I could to the woods. When I got there I saw Percy on the ground with blood running down his mouth and the stab wounds in the front and back. When I got to him I saw Edward and his family just coming to the clearing. I ran up to him and he smiled before losing consciousness. I knew it was hard for them to contain themselves ecspecilly with so much blood. "Edward he needs help please" I begged. "Tell me who he is" he demanded. "I will tell you what I can but I can't tell you everything because I swore not to and because it's not my information to give. I'll tell you how we know each other and stuff to. Please just help him." I saw Rosalie walk over to him. I know she had a hard time to but in this matter she didn't seem to. She had eyes for Percy. I looked at her. She wasn't even looking at me. She looked sad. She was trying to put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. "Please Edward" she began. "He needs help or he'll die" she begged. Edward finally nodded. He had Emmett pick him up and run him back to their house. He then let me go on his back before the rest followed Emmett follow. When we got there Charlisle was already down there treating Percy's wounds. I saw Rosalie come and sit by him while holding his hand. I knew that the things that they were doing were going to help and he would bleed out. I'm sorry Percy was all I thought before running to the kitchen finding a big bowl filling it with water and running back before telling them all to move. I ran and boutpred the water on his wounds. As soon as I did it woke him up. He started gasping in pain. That's when Rosalie glared at me and then went to Percy. I thought water would heal him I thought. As if Percy read my mind he gasped. Salt. He couldn't say more then that. I knew however what he meant. I knew he needed salt water. I yelled at no one in particular. He needs saltwater or he'll bleed out. Edward nodded and ran using his speed to run and find some he came back a minute later with a huge bucket. He dumped it on Percy and before I knew it the wound was practically healed and he woke up. Carlisle just bandaged him up. What I noticed now after was how many scars were on him. We had to take his shirt off so we could bandage him and there were scars everywhere. He looked at me. "I'm sorry Issy. I should leave before anymore come." He started to get up before wincing in pain. "Don't Percy. You can't take care of yourself right now." He looked at me with pain in his eyes. "I can't put you in danger. I care too much about you for you to get hurt because of me. He said looking down. "You can't yet go. Please tell me what's happened, and why your here." He shook his head. Edward the talked. "What are you talking about Bella? And why does he keep calling you Issy?" He asked. "Also why was he able to heal with water" he continued. I looked at Percy. "I'm sorry Percy but I had to heal you otherwise you were going to die." He nodded. "Do you trust them" he asked. I nodded. "I'll tell them" he said. Can we go back to my place though so I can go change and everything. I nod. I look at the Cullens. "Is that ok" I ask them. They all nod. I help him stand and we walk to his car. After putting him in the passenger aside I went in the driver side. He gives me directions to his house whic was about five minutes away. When I got there I was surprised to say the least. Where'd he get all this money I thought. He gets out the car and gets his keys to unlock his door. He goes in the house and goes to his room. I stay down in the living room when the Cullens come in. "So what going on Bella" asked Alice. I sighed. "Percy will tell you when he comes downstairs" just as I was saying that he was coming down in a pair of black joggers and a white t shirt. He tell us to sit down. They all sat down. Rosalie sat closest to him. I could tell she was worried for him but was still trying to freak him out considering they never met. He looked at her and smiled. I could tell he liked her. "Listen" he began, "What I'm-Bella and me are going to tell is going to sound weird and probably like we lost our minds but it's the truth. We aren't supposed to tell you this in the first place and to be honest I didn't want my past coming up at all" he looked at me. I nodded reassuring him. He nodded back. "Here goes nothing" he mumbled.


	3. Explanations

Percy POV

"I-I," I knew I couldn't do it. I started to have a flashback of my time in Tarturus. I knew this was a bad idea. I was back there with Tarturus himself. He started to hit me. I was tied to a rock. All the monsters lining up to have time with me. Constantly being hit. Then being healed. It repeating its self for what seemed like eternity. That's when I opened my I eyes again. I saw everyone staring at me with pity. I couldn't do it I thought. I got up quickly and ran out the door. I needed fresh air. After I got out there I sat down on the step leading to the door. That's when I heard someone behind me. She came and sat down by me. She was a blonde who was beautiful. The same one I saw earlier. I felt bad for what happened. "I'm sorry" I began "I-I was just scared" she nodded. I felt as though I could trust her. "I'm Rosalie" she said. "Percy-Percy Jackson". I said. "How do you know Bella" she asked. I smiled. "I knew her from way back. She was like a little sister to me" I began. "We meet at a camp". She nodded. I looked at her. Her eyes were gold but still beautiful. I just knew somehow that I loved her. I slowly look down. I grab her hand. I gently squeezed it. "Thank you" I said. I slowly looked back up at her and smiled. I slowly leant in. I felt my lips on hers and it felt like I was In Elysium. She then started to kiss me back. I felt a strong connection with her. I kept kissing her until I leaned back. "Thank you" I said again. She kissed me again before laying her head on my shoulder. For once in my life I felt at peace. I know it was fast but there was something about her. Something, like I've known her forever. That's when I heard something. I saw in the woods glowing red eyes. I quickly grabbed Rosalie hand and stood up. "There's something here that wants me" I said to Rosalie. She looked around. "Go inside. I'll tell you and your family everything after." I kiss her before pushing her inside I ran over into the woods where I relized it was the minotaur that I never finished off. After finishing him off once again i heard Rosalie yelling my name. I saw another monster leingering in the tree. It jumped down. I relized that right before I killed it it had a poison blade and before I could doge it it hit me right in the chest. I fell down in the middle of the monster dust. I looked up and saw Rosalie yelling at her family to come over and help me. I smiled at her. "Poison" I murmured. She was crying slightly. She kissed my cheek, and grabbed my hand in hers. The last thing I remember seeing was her face, before passing out.

Rosalie POV

After he kissed me we were sitting there with my head on his shoulder and his arm around me. I never felt so happy before. He then suddenly suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me up. He was telling me that there was a monster after him. He told me to go but I couldn't. What if he got hurt. He then kissed me and pushed me inside his house. I ran in and found Bella. She quickly went to her feet. "Where's Percy?" She asked. "He said something about someone or something coming after him." I said she nodded before quickly running to the door with me on her heel and my family right behind. When I got there all I saw was Percy fall to his knees and the other monster looking creature behind him. How could this happen to him twice? I thought. Bella ran over to the monster and killed it with a silver knife. I ran over to Percy. He tried to smilie at me. I could tell he was passing out but was able t9 whisper one thing that I wouldn't have been able to hear unless I was a vampire "poison" was all he said before epassing out. I started to cry. Is this what it was like for him all the time I thought. How could this happen? I grabbed his hand and held on. I shouted at charlisle "it's poison". He ran over and checked him. He ripped off Percy shirt to check the injury. "He needs medical attention, or he'll die. We need to get him back to the house" he shouted. I yelled at Edward to come and pick him up. We all ran with our speed back to his house. When we got there I ran to where Edward had layer him. I grabbed him and Carried him to his dinning room table for charlise to work on him. I could tell he was confused on what to do but worked either way. He quickly grabbed the dagger and pulled it out. His wound was bleeding more and more though. He then quickly put pressure on it but it was doing nothing. I ran to him and grabbed his hand. That's when there was a bright flash in the middle of the room. There the next moment stood a woman. She looked like a leader. She had dark brown hair with high cheekbones and strong brown eyes. She was tall too. She quickly walked over to Percy. She then touched his new wound. Percy started to since. "What are you doing to him"? I yelled. I tried to push her away but she pushed me to the floor before going back to Percy. A minute later Percy started to get up but not without pain. He slowly looked around until he got to the woman. He smiled. "Thank you Hera". He said. She nodded. "I will need Apollo to come and help because as much as I was able to heal the bleeding I can't hea" the poisons" He nodded. "Make sure that if you tell them, that you will no longer be able to hide who your were" she warned before walking out the door. I quickly ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt him grab me around the waist. I felt safe. I started to cry. Why was this happening to him I thought. It's not fair. He gently grabbed my chin and used his thumb to wipe a tear that went down my check. He then leaned in and kissed me. I felt better but was still worried. I lent back and just stayed there in his embrace. He looked up. "It's time I tell you who I am" he stated.


End file.
